Chasing Shadows
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: Rose is gone-disappeared, left, Z is off somewhere doing something, Scor is off somewhere probably doing someone, and Al just wants to know how the hell his life turned out like this. Sequel to TBF don't have to read TBF to understand this!
1. Prologue

_Waves crashed against the empty shore. It was dusk and the last bits of sunlight were fading from the sky._

_In a house by the beach, a young woman stuck padded around the kitchen, making a dinner. But it was an unusual way to make dinner; pots moved by themselves, kitchen knives cutting and chopping without any human hands holding them, and there was light music playing in throughout the house. The young woman was humming right along to the music._

_Suddenly, an owl flew up to the small cottage and tapped on the window with its beak. However, the young woman could not hear the tapping, due to the music and the constant clanging of dishware. _

_The woman reminisces on her day and looks down at her almost dirt stained hands. She never imagined that doing this job would make her so happy, planting her namesake._

_Then, the owl flew straight in through the open window and flew right up to the pretty brunette woman. Instead of being scared about having a strange bird in her house, the woman looked up surprised._

"_Thaddie?" she whispered._

_The owl hooted and then she notice the letter in the owls beak. _

"_What do you have there, Thad?" she asks quietly, taking the letter from the owl._

_The young woman glances briefly at the letter, then frowns and drops it on the counter._

"_Here Thad, take a treat" she motions toward the owl, as if the owl could understand her._

_She opens the window to let the owl out, but the owl doesn't move._

"_You won't move until I read it, will you?"_

_The owl hoots again._

"_I __**promise**__ I will read it."_

_The owl just looks at her, then flies out the window into the night sky._

_The woman picks up the letter from the counter, turns it over in her hands, then goes to a desk in the cottage and opens a drawer. She puts the letter in the drawer and goes back to the kitchen to finish preparing her meal._

_The drawer is filled with unread letters._

* * *

A man walks into a bar. He sighs and runs a hand through his already messing black hair, making it stand up even more.

"The usual?" the bartender asks.

The man grunts in acknowledgement.

Then, just like always, the man pulls out an old, tattered photograph.

Four people are in the photograph, laughing. It helps him remember the good times; before everything went down. He glances down at his younger self and barely recognizes himself.

The happy teenager has been replaced with a bitter, resentful young man and he doesn't even know how to get the "old him" as everyone else called him, back.

The bartender hands him the drink, and offers some advice like he does every night.

"Get out of here, kid. You'll feel better."

The same lines, the same bar, the same drink, his life had become a routine of monotony.

But this time, the advice was different,

"I'm going to take that photo from you." the bartender says.

The black haired man looks up at the bartender, surprised from this change in the monotony.

"You'll get it back when you stop trying to make the past be your present."

That night, something changes inside the young man. He realizes: the monotony was only monotonous because he made it so. He was still the "old him" just a little older, with a few more scars. But that didn't mean he couldn't change up the monotony.

He would change it.

The man walked out of the bar, without drinking anything for the first time in months.

* * *

**The pretty girl glanced around the café where she was eating. Various people were scattered around the café, eating unique foods and talking in fascinating tongues. This was the epitome of culture. **

**She sighs quietly as the waiter comes up to her again.**

"**Is there anything else I can get for you, mademoiselle?"**

"**No, merci, Jacques. I think I might just sit here and write a little more."**

"**Only if you promise to play it later" he winks at her.**

**The pretty girl laughs, "that's my job, Jacq"**

"**All the more reason to play it!" he laughs and walks away.**

**The pretty girl sighs again, ties up her brunette hair into a plait quickly and then takes out a piece of parchment and a quill and begins to write.**

**A few people look at her strangely, yet she ignores them. She seems suddenly immersed into a whole different world. She concentrates hard, and rarely ever stops for a break, except to drink some more espresso.**

**When she is finally finished with her writing, she goes into the back of the café and then up a set of stairs. Through a door, she enters a small apartment, just above the café. **

**She whistles just a short, high, whistle and an owl comes. **

"**Thaddie," the pretty girl says quietly, "send this to her…you're the only one who knows where to find her."**

**The owl hoots obediently.**

"**Oh if only you could talk! I'd ask you how they all are…"**

**Then the pretty girl begins to cry, she cries until Jacques enters the room and then takes her in his arms and holds her until she falls asleep.**

**It was Sunday.**

* * *

The blond boy didn't get out of bed. For months he barely survived, he only ate when his friends brought him food. And then, his 'friends' disappeared.

Of course, he had to eat even though he wasn't sure why he wanted to sustain his life when he had nothing to live for.

He used to have something to live for, but then his something disappeared.

No-not disappeared, gone- chosen to leave him. 

What really sucked is knowing that your reason to live left you and there was nothing you could do about it. You couldn't even find that reason anymore.

But now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

So, he went to work. He healed people and smiled and made small talk when he was supposed to. He dated, but never for long. 

As of recently most of his 'dates' were just one night stands. 

His family was worried. His friends were worried. Three people weren't worried.

Three people didn't care.

Three people that he thought cared about him the most abandoned him.

Fuckers.

He drank some more.

Then, the woman beside him woke up and he fucked her once more before she left.

But no one was like-no he wouldn't say it.

He wouldn't say that ever again.

He's moved on, he thought, they all have.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! It's finally here! The sequel to These Bonds of Friendship! What do you think? Can you guess who is whom? Are you so excited for the next chapter? **

**On a side note: has anyone ever started reading a series of book and really enjoyed the first book...and then the other books just seem to get weirder and weirder as the series goes on? like the author doesn't know what the heck they're writing about and each story gets more and more far fetched? Just a thought since two series I have read have recently done this to me and I was extrememly disappointed and wanted to know if anybody else ever felt what i'm feeling now...**

**On a happier note: the next chapter should be out soon! :)**

**~wwccd**


	2. Flowers

**Chapter 1—**

_**Rose's **_**POV**

I wake up to the crashing waves just outside my window. They have a calming sense of monotony, the waves. Maybe that's why I chose this place.

I quickly glance at the time, and notice I have to get ready quickly. I throw on jeans and a t-shirt, nothing that will matter if I get too dirty. I throw my long hair up into a plait and grab a headband from my dresser to keep my fringe back. The picture on my nightstand remains one of my favorites and I can't help but stop to look at it for a while.

When I finally regain my sense of time I rush of to the kitchen to eat a banana quickly before throwing on my new shoes. You always need new shoes here; no shoes ever last the rainy season. My waterproof boots make a nice shelter for my feet during the rain.

I stick my wand in my boot, throw on a raincoat, grab my bag, and fly out the door.

My boots make splashes in the water on the ground. Crap, I realize-I forgot my umbrella.

I hurry quickly down the street to a small, old building on the corner. Inside the building is filled with flowers. Flowers cover every surface of the shop: calla lilies, anthuriums, cyclamens, gingers, larkspurs, dahlias, chrysanthemums, hydrangeas, and of course, roses filled every square inch and their aromas mingle and drift through the store.

Anyone who stays in the shop too long smells like an assortment of flowers; as if they tried on many perfumes and couldn't just decide on one.

"I'm here Norman!" I yell towards the back of the shop.

I look for the familiar figure on an old man towards the back. I see him there hunched over a book _Flowers and Their Meanings_. The book is practically falling apart, only held together by some scotch tape around the binding.

"Norman?" I ask again.

He jumps a little in his seat and I realize that he hadn't heard me the first time. He has been getting on in his years and his hearing has begun to fade.

"Oh hello Rose" he smiles kindly at me, blue eyes twinkling.

"Has the shipment come in yet?"

"No, no, not yet, I would expect it around noon tomorrow. Always expect delays and you'll be happy when things occur on the scheduled time!" he chuckles.

"Right-o Norman! I mock salute." He chuckles again.

"I'm going to go organize some bouquets in the front of the store, alright?"

"Sure, sure, don't strain yourself too much, now."

"Never!"

I place my bag down on the other desk in the room, and move out to the front of the store. I flip the sing from _Closed _to _Open_ and turn on the register.

A quick survey of the shop revealed that many flowers needed to be organized. Hmm…maybe those white carnations and chrysanthemums would work together…they would make a great bridal bouquet for anyone interested in deviating from tradition. The white chrysanthemums mean 'I think you're a great friend' while the white carnations mean sweet love- making just the bouquet alone mean friendship and love at the same time…

…I quickly fall into a rhythm, humming to myself along the way. Sorting flowers came so naturally to me, more naturally than I had ever thought.

***Flashback***

"**Rose" he said.**

"**Mhmm?" I said, my head lying on his chest.**

"**I love you."**

**I stare into those beautifully grey eyes and find myself getting lost in them. He knows me so well, he snogs me senseless, my heart beats faster everytime he's near, I blush practically every time he touches me; could this be anything other than love?**

"**I love you too" I whisper.**

**And we snogged each other senseless the rest of the night.**

But then the scene changes

"**Rose?" he says "I love you."**

**I stare into those same beautiful grey eyes, I still get lost in them. He knows me so well, he can snog me senseless, my heart can still not control itself around him. I still blush when he touches me.**

**But this time, I walk away.**

***End Flashback***

"Excuse me? Miss?" A voice says to my right.

A petite young woman stands near me in her very own pair of rain boots, just now shedding her rain coat.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was lost to the world there for a moment- how may I help you?"

"Well it was just the most awful thing! My friend Tanya and I are here vacationing and we decided to try that Filipino-style restaurant one street over?"

At the mention of the Filipino-style restaurant one street over I mentally cringe. The poor tourists who decided to go there were in for a surprise- their 'fresh sea food' wasn't always 'fresh'.

"Well anyway it was just terrible- Tanya got food poisoning!" the woman says in a thick American accent.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" I reply.

"She's at the hospital now, and I just feel horrified because this whole trip was my idea and she's just not going to have any fun now! I heard that you're the best florists in the area so I came right over here to get her a bouquet!"

"I think I can help you with that" I smile at her.

"Well thank God! I heard that you can also do bouquets with meanings, right? You can make say that I'm sorry and other things? You are Rose right?"

"Yes I am. I'm very glad that you chose to come to our shop!"

"Yes, yes, now I wanted my bouquet to say that I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry and that I value our friendship and I hope that we have a great time for the rest of the trip!"

"Hmm...well these purple hyacinths mean 'I'm sorry'" I browse throughout the shop, looking for the perfect bouquet.

"Oh! And these geranium oak leafs will go perfectly with the hyacinths-you know to go with the purple theme- and they mean friendship! Now just something to add a little spice to the bouquet but to also say that you're sincere-

Ah! Perfect! How do you feel about the gladioluses? Just to spice it up a little?"

The woman stands there for a while, contemplating.

"Well, wow. That young man wasn't kidding-you know what you're talking about! I'll take the bouquet!"

I lead her over to the cash register and try to mention as casually as possible,

"Young man?"

The woman giggles. "Oh he was just the sweetest thing! And handsome too!" she winks at me. "He said her works for the packaging delivery service-Aden, Auden, no Austin!"

I smile at her "Austin is really kind; he delivers most of our flowers for us. Well, at least the ones we don't grow here!"

"Well I can't thank you enough! Now I just must get back to Tanya! Poor girl!"

She quickly puts on her raincoat and rushes out of the store, clutching her bouquet.

I stare after her, wondering what the hell possessed Austin to go around promoting business for me. But my answer would just have to wait; Austin wasn't scheduled to bring in the next shipment until tomorrow.

I take the long way home from work, after closing up the shop and making sure that Norman had enough tea. I barely even notice the rain as I walk without my umbrella, making splashes in the puddles.

The waves continue to crash on the shore, if I didn't know any better, the day could just have easily as been starting as it is ending.

I reach my little cottage, the lights on inside. I take my wand out of my boots (not that I really use it that often- you don't need witchcraft for sorting bouquets) and take of my boots and raincoat.

I wave my wand around and music begins to play, dishes begin to come out of the cupboards, and food begins to prepare itself.

It's just a regular night on a regular day in the wondrous regular-ness of my day. It's peaceful and serene and just the way I like it.

But when I go to bed, I see the picture of that blond on my nightstand and I can't help but feel a stab of emotion. I fall asleep wondering the same thing that I have wondered since I made that fateful decision: Did I make the right decision?

* * *

**A/N: All right I confess, I wans't going to update today. The plan was for tomorrow, but then RoseAmongstThorns (who will now be my awesome BFF-she just doesn't know it yet) reviewed. I was having an awful day but her reviews made me smile so...here is chapter 1...a day early!**

**Does anyone know where Rose is? Does anybody care? I hope you're all super excited and dying to know what happens! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	3. Quiches and Espresso

**Chapter 2—**

_**Mackenzie's**_** POV**

Light streams through the window and endless chatter fills the streets below. I know the windows are open because I can feel a light breeze. My eyes flutter open and I glance around the small room and realize no one is here with me. I listen for familiar sounds around the apartment and I realize I'm completely alone and I sigh quietly.

I throw on my robe and stumble to the kitchen and turn on my espresso machine. It only takes a few minutes, and I pour in my cream and a cube of sugar into my espresso, sitting quietly, thinking about nothing in particular.

I glance at the clock and realize it's still relatively early. I take a quick shower and wand-dry my hair. I throw on jeans, some boots and a leather jacket and grab my purse, sticking my wand in it. I swipe some mascara on my eyes before grabbing my keys and leaving the apartment.

I descend the spiraling stair case, and see Madame Chrzn coming up the staircase, holding a bouquet of flowers and I step aside for her.

"Bonjour Madame Chrzn!"

"Bonjour!" she smiles at me as I pass.

After I press the buzzer and hurry quickly to open the door (veering to my right), I end up on a street, in the middle of a market. I start wandering up the street, looking at the fresh produce, fish, vegetables and freshly baked croissants and other pasties.

I stop at the fourth vendor on my right.

"Bonjour Antoine!"

"Bonjour!" the middle-aged man smiles back at me.

"Can I have the usual s'il vous plaît?"

"Oui, oui Mademoiselle" he smiles at me kindly, handing me a ham and cheese quiche."

"Merci, Antoine!" I say, handing him money.

"Au revoir!"

I wander back up the street, munching on my quiche. I get back to my apartment and see an owl perched on the coat rack.

He looked quite unfriendly actually, but then I noticed the paper in his claws.

I dug in my bag and pulled out a knut. The owl took the knut and dropped the newspaper, flying away out the open window.

Sitting down, I had just opened the newspaper when the door opened.

"Bonjour!" Jacques yells.

"Bonjour!" I yell back and smile at him as he enters the kitchen.

Jacques is one of my best friends. He is pale with dark hair and brown eyes; sometimes we even get mistaken as twins. He is outgoing to customers and good friends, but more reserved towards complete strangers. He's a year younger than me and was the first friend that I made here.

His English is quite good, which might be one of the reasons we're such good friends.

"Claude is wondering if you'd take over Angelique's shift next Wednesday, she's going out of town with her boyfriend."

"Sure, I'm open next Wednesday…Angelique has decided to go with him? That's so exciting!"

"I know! She's been stringing the poor guy along forever!"

"How long will they be gone for?"

"Wednesday until Sunday- but Claude said that Anaïs can take over for her most of the time because she's the newbie and needs practice."

"That's fab! We should go to Versailles this weekend then!"

"Sure, sure," he says then nods to the paper in my hands, "anything new?"

"Harry Potter just caught a serial killer. Says the serial killer only killed women from the age of 18-20 with belly button rings. Ew- look at him!"

I show the picture of the killer to Jacques and we both study him for a few minutes. There's a picture of Harry right next to the picture of the killer and I smile fondly, remembering my pseudo-father during the school year.

"You know, I still can't believe you actually know Harry Potter's son."

I roll my eyes at Jacques because I am sure that we've had this conversation before.

"I _used_ to know him Jacq, I'm sure that he's changed a lot since I saw him last."

"I wouldn't believe that you actually knew him if I hadn't seen all those pictures from your Hogwarts years. And Draco Malfoy's son too! And the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley! You sure had a group of popular childhood friends!"

***Flash back***

"**And we'll write to each other all the time! Just because Al's going to be creating new potions and Scor's doing Healer training and Rose's is off being miss smarty pants studying Wizardring law…okay so I know you're all going to be busy but we WILL NOT LOSE TOUCH!" I say to my friends.**

"**Of course not, Z" Rose rolls her eyes at me. **

**She's sitting in Scor's lap looking perfectly content with life; like she has her whole future in front of her, newly graduated, fabulous boyfriend, and an internship for the Ministry of Magic in the branch of International Law.**

**Scor and Al quickly agree and I know that we will stay friends even though we won't see each other as often.**

***End flashback* **

"They're all great, really fantastic. I really should get together with them again. I write to them but it's just not the same; I guess we're just all busy now."

"How so?"

"Well Al is a potioneer, forever coming up with useful potions-like the cramps potion, Scor is training to be Healer, and Rose…well she's busy."

"If you ever get together with them, I demand an invitation."

"Whatever, Jacq. Anyway I have to get ready for work."

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home!"

"I'll be ready to eat it when I get home! And drink! Get a good bottle of wine for tonight-I have a feeling that I'll need it!"

"Done!"

He laughs and I finish up getting ready for work.

Luckily, work isn't that far away. Actually, it's under our apartment- at ground level on the street.

I throw on an apron and grab a pad.

Since it's high tourist season, I had quite a few tables (they tried to place me with people who spoke English because it's easier for them).

I'm bustling around- back and forth from the kitchen and to the tables-making sure all the tourists get their foot and are satisfied- when Claude (my boss/manager person) comes up to me.

"Mackenzie, zere iz a man requesting your table."

"Ok, Claude, just set him at table 4."

"Eef you say so."

"Wait, Claude, why is someone requesting my table?"

"I do not know…perhaps he knows you?"

But I do not know anyone here would request me as their waitress.

I hurriedly make sure all my other customers are satisfied and I head over to table 14.

Sitting there, in this café where I work is a familiar head of black hair. He's looking over the menu and I can tell just by looking at him that he's tired. I stand still for a minute, studying him from a distance; mostly just to make sure that he is not a figment of my imagination.

Though it's unlikely that he is a figment of my imagination- after all, Claude saw and talked to him.

I shake myself out of my stupor and approach the familiar man.

"Al?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn... so...not that I made it difficult but can anyone guess where Z is? No one has guessed where Rose is either! I mean literally, all you readers out there! Any ideas? I bet you are so excited for the next chapter!**

**My friend says that I enjoy torturing my readers because in TBF I didn't have two of the main characters get together and now here I am in this story making you all confused and wondering what happened to all of them! But I'm not torturing you, right? Let's prove her wrong!**

**Sooo let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**

**p.s. for any of you that already read this chapter...sorry I had to repost the flashback was not in the chapter the first time I posted it!**


	4. Austin

**Chapter 3—**

_**Rose's**_** POV**

Austin's already there unloading boxes of flowers when I get to work the next morning. I flip the sign from _Closed _to _Open_, wave hello to Norman (he's reading _How to Arrange Flowers, A Guide_ now) and head out to the back where Austin is unloading.

Austin has dark eyes and tan skin. Norman is his grandfather, so he always spends a lot of time hanging around the shop. He's about a year or two younger than me and kind of obnoxious but really funny and fun to be around.

"What on earth possessed you to refer that tourist to my shop?" I ask.

He smiles confidently at me,

"Did you not enjoy the extra business?"

"Well of course I enjoy the extra business! I'm just curious as to why you told her we were the best florists!"

"I told her that _you_ were the best florist, Rose. I mean, Grandpa is awesome and all, but he doesn't seem to get the flowers like you do.

I roll my eyes at him, "You are ridiculous."

"That's why you love me!" he says slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I squirm out from under his arm, "Yeah, yeah _no one delivers packages like you, Austin_." I say in a sarcastic tone.

He laughs at me and flexes his arm,

"Damn straight! Would you like to watch me unload these packages?"

"No, no, I wouldn't want to distract you!"

He glances me up and down.

"You're right…you can be pretty distracting when you want to be, Rose."

I roll my eyes and at him and turn around to go back into the shop, muttering "Ridiculous" under my breath.

I hear his faint chuckle and I walk away.

"Is Austin here?" Norman asks.

"Yes, your grandson is out there."

"Oh, that's delightful! I just have the most amazing thing to tell him! Tell him to come in here when he's done unloading all of those packages!"

"Right-o Norman!" I mock salute him.

I quickly run back outside, "Your Grandfather would like to talk to you when you're done unloading those packages!"

"Doesn't he know that this is my _job_? I have other packages to deliver!"

"Oh please, Austin, suck it up and talk to your Grandfather."

I rush back inside just as the phone was ringing.

"Enchanted Florist, this is Rose speaking, how may I help you?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

More silence.

"Hello?"

Then I hear a faint click, they must have hung up. How strange.

I begin arranging bouquets as Austin starts to bring in all of the boxes.

"Just put them anywhere Aus," I say.

"Aus? I don't know anyone here by the name of Aus."

"Aus_tin_!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going to put them in this back corner."

I roll my eyes at him, but continue putting more bouquets together, singing quietly under my breath.

"_You Can't Break A Broken Heart,  
So try your best now baby,  
Try your best to break me,  
You can't break a broken heart,  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now,  
You can't break what broke apart,  
There's nothing you can do to me no more,  
You can't break a broken heart."_

"Wow. You have quite the voice."

I turn and see Austin standing in the door way.

"Oh it's nothing compared to – well I have a friend that can sing much better than I can."

"I doubt that"

I shake my head vigorously, "Seriously, you've never heard her sing. In fact, she wrote that song that I was singing."

"Wow."

"Yeah, did you talk to your grandfather?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he keeps telling me to go get a girlfriend."

I laugh at him and he glares at me.

"Awww! I think it's so sweet that he cares!" I say encouragingly.

"You only think that because your grandfather isn't always on your back trying to get you to date someone!"

I continue arranging flowers, deciding to ignore the last comment.

"C'mon Rose! You've got to give me something!" Austin says.

"What?"

"I know nothing about you!"

"Yes you do! You know that my name is Rose, my favorite color is blue and I work at this flower shop with your grandfather."

"That's all though; you know my grandfather-I don't even know if you have a grandfather! You never even told us where you're from though I'm assuming somewhere in Great Britain, based on your accent."

"Clever." I say sarcastically.

"I know nothing about your family, your schooling, your life before you came here! The only thing I know is that apparently you have a friend who can sing and write songs and I'm pretty sure that you only told me that because it was an automatic reaction to you before! Are you an escaped convict or something?"

I start laughing, "Austin, do you really think that an escaped convict would come here on this island, with no quick escape route, and work at a flower shop?"

"Well, you never know…I mean you don't have any pictures up at your house! Normal people have pictures, Rose."

"I have pictures!"

"_Of people_-pictures of _people_ Rose, you know- loved ones?"

I decide to go back to ignoring him.

"You know I'm going to find out sometime, right?"

"I'd rather you not even try."

"I _will_, Rose Williams."

"Go finish unpacking, Austin."

He shakes his dark head at me, exiting the room angrily, but I don't even feel a little bit of remorse.

I'm here trying to figure things out for myself without my past, I will not let some boy bring it back up again.

* * *

**A/N: *GASP!* Rose _Williams! _Who is Rose Williams? Lol :) **

**So this is the day I would normally update...so I'm updating again! It also helps that I have up til chapter 10 pre written. So far...none of you have guessed correctly as to where Rose is! How mysterious...I completely thought that I gave the biggest hint in the world and you guys would totally guess it right away! So yay for me for keeping you guys in suspense!**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**~wwccd**


	5. Wishes

**Chapter 4—**

_**Mackenzie's **_**POV**

"Albus Potter," I say walking towards the table he's occupying.

"Kenzie Ross," he smiles up at me.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Just a ham and cheese omelet, thanks"

"Of course of course…" I say writing his order down on a pad, "So what are you doing in the big city?"

"Looking for you –it's been too long,"

I look into the same bright piercing eyes that I stared into so long ago.

"Indeed it has…I get off at 8…meet me here?"

"Sure."

"Great! It's a plan!" I smile widely at him, "You're food will be out soon."

"Sure," he says again smiling at me.

I make my way to my other tables but I'm distracted; why is Al here? I haven't seen him in months! We correspond sometimes, but it hasn't been the same since…oh let's face it since Rose disappeared. No one knows where she went. Everyone's tried to look for her, but she left no clues where she was going.

She's so obviously Hermione Granger's daughter…I sigh and turn back to the now annoying customers. They're not so bad because they're Americans…and they TIP!

* * *

The rest of my shift seems to drag by slowly. Al eats his omelet and leaves, winking at me, saying that he'll be back at 8.

When 8 o'clock finally comes, I hang up my apron, wave goodbye to Claude and say a quick hello to Angelique who is working extra hours so she can go away with her boyfriend.

Al is waiting outside.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Hey, Kenzie" he smiles at me again.

"So do you want to go somewhere? Or my roommate is making dinner with wine if you want some!" I offer.

Al looks around uncomfortably, "Um it doesn't matter to me."

"Well Jacq is an amazing cook and he promised a great bottle of wine…plus he's always wanted to meet you, if you don't mind?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Talkative much?"

Al rolls his eyes at me, "Where's your flat?"

"Come on," I say and lead him back inside the restaurant, up the stairs and up more stairs until I reach the third floor.

"Jacq! I'm home! I hope you made extras!"

"I always do!" Jacq yells form the kitchen.

"Good because we have company!" I yell back and wink at Al.

We hang our coats up and venture into the kitchen.

Jacq is in our small kitchen, cooking what seems to be fresh shrimp and has two glasses set out and a new bottle of wine on the counter.

"Bon nuit!" I say.

"Hey Mackenzie...who is this?" Jacq asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

I glance at Al and say, "Jacq, this is Albus Potter, my friend from Hogwarts."

"Wow! Albus Potter! I always thought that Mackenzie was lying when she told me she knew you!" Jacq says, "I'm just finishing up the shrimp salad, you two go in the other room with that bottle of wine and catch up! I'll call you when dinner is ready!"

"Love you Jacq!" I smile and grab the glasses while Al grabs the bottle.

"So, Al, what's with the surprise visit? Not that I don't love it, it's just it's been so long!"

He smiles at me, "Well, you know we've all been so busy…"

"I know, right?" I say while pouring the wine, "How's that potion you guys were working on last…what was it? A potion to relieve lower back aches?"

"Is that when I last talked to you?" he shakes his head, "Wow that's almost in the final stages. It should be on the market in a matter of months." He says, taking a sip of wine.

"Merlin, we need to talk more often! Any girlfriend in the picture?"

"No, hours are way too crazy…what about you, boyfriend?"

"No, no," I shake my head, "don't want one right now, I'm focusing on my career!"

"Right, how's the research going?"

"Pretty good! I love working at the café because I get a host of new people to study everyday!"

"Ahhh I was wondering about that," he says.

"It was Jacq's idea really, but it makes sense and I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Michel was really impressed and that's why we were able to come here" I explain, mentioning my boss.

"Right, I remember," he says nodding.

"So, I love you and all, but what's with the random visit?"

"Rose needs to come home." He says gravely.

"Oh Al…"

"Look, I know, she needs her space, but she's had enough space! She's been gone for two years! And granddad…he's not doing well…I don't think she'd want to miss this."

"I try writing to her every week, Al, she never replies. It's like writing to a brick wall."

"We _have _to find her Kenzie, so that she at least knows what's going on and she can make the decision for herself."

I sigh at him, "and how do you suggest we do this?"

"Dinner!" Jacq yells.

I glance over Al, "we'll go for a walk after dinner and talk more."

"Sure,"

We walk into the kitchen. We small talk over the wondrous dinner that Jacq made us.

"Well, this is delicious Jacq but Al and I are going to go on a walk now," I say, glancing at Al.

"_A walk_, really?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Jacq, _a walk_."

I lead Al down the stairs,

"So, how do we plan on finding Rose?"

"Oh come one, she must have mentioned something to you."

"Not that I can remember…" I say shaking my head.

He sighs. "Scor's a mess."

"He doesn't reply to my letters either,"

"What happened to us?" he asks.

I study his profile, "I don't know" I whisper, "I guess we just got busy, right?"

"Too busy for friends?"

"It happens all the time"

"You would know, miss soon-to-be-psychologist."

"I would" I smile brightly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen to us."

My heart breaks. He just sounds so…sad.

I grab his hand, "Okay here's the plan: we find Rose, convince her to come home, we get Scor out of this rut, I finish up my work here, move back to London and we get our friends back together, deal?"

He stares into my eyes, "but…don't you love it here?"

"So much," I say wistfully, "but it's not my home, you know?"

"Where is your home?"

"I think it's more like _who_ is my home." I say.

He squeezes my hand. "What about Jacq?'

"We established this long ago; he's going to set up practice here…and I'm not even fluent in French!"

"He seems pretty friendly,"

"He was hitting on you,"

He coughs, "What?"

"Awww has is really been that long, Al? You need to get out more! Jacq is gay."

"Oh." He says sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Did you think I was shagging him?"

He coughs again, "No."

I roll my eyes, "Right…"

He shifts uncomfortably.

"You want to see a film?"

"I should probably get home,"

"_Promise_ to be a quick responder to my letters?"

"The fastest responder ever."

"Keep me updated on Scor."

He makes a face, "he's awful to be around."

"_Scor?_"

"He's into the bar scene, brings a different girl home every night."

"Shite."

"It's bad."

"Ok, ok, we _need_ to find Rose…how's your granddad?"

He looks the other way and I squeeze his hand.

"Come on."

We grab the metro, and end up at Point Zero des routes de France.

"Make a wish" I say.

"What?"

"They say if you stand on the star, you can make a wish. Make a wish."

"Only if you do too, I'd feel silly doing it by myself."

"Ok."

_I wish for Al. _

Later, I feel badly because I'm sure he wished for Rose to come home or for his granddad to feel better, but I find it hard to regret the wish I made. It's a wish I've been making since I was sixteen.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter! For those who do not know...Z is in Paris, France. So,yay for her. In the later chapters you will figure out how she got there etc. Rose's Chapter is next and you are going to get a little more background on her story too! So yay! I hope you enjoyed this chap...Al is back! :)**

**My new BFF seems to always review on the days that I plan to upload...qutie mysterious. So whenever she begs for me to update quickly, I comply. We are just fantabulous like that; it's like we're on the same wave length or something ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	6. Fruit

**Chapter 5- **

_**Rose's **_**POV**

Austin wasn't kidding when he said he was going to try to find out about my family.

"Do you have brothers? Sisters? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?'

I stand behind the counter, determinedly not looking at him or saying anything. I've found that repeating this mantra in my head makes things slightly easier '_I will not kill Austin. I will not kill Austin. I will not kill Austin."_

So it's pretty simple, but it's better than nothing.

"Rose? Rosie? Williams? Anyone in there?" Austin calls.

I glare at him, then turn away, returning to my book.

"You have to say something sometime."

He's right. "_Shut up_."

He smirks at me, "Now _that's_ more like it!"

It's Friday, a usually busy day for us, but no one seems to be coming in the shop. Austin is helping in the shop today; he's working two jobs to save money so he can go to Europe. Every time he mentions this I am glad that I can Apparate. It makes things so much easier. Not that I want to go anywhere other than here anyway.

"Second cousins twice removed? Grandparents?" he continues.

I stop for a moment to think about my grandparents…I hope they're faring well. It's been so long…just a little over two years…

"How about we hang out at the beach this weekend?" Austin tries a change of topic.

"Will you still be giving me the third degree about my past?"

"I'll give you the day off" he winks.

"Sure,"

"Great! I'll bring the fruit!"

Austin and I always eat fruit at our days at the beach.

"Bring something other than bananas this time, yeah?"

He smiles mischievously, "But I like bananas,"

"Be that as it may…I like a little more variety."

"Ok, ok, I'll bring a little more variety this time."

* * *

"Mhmm" I say snuggling into my towel on the beach.

"Well, don't you look comfortable?" I hear Austin approach.

My eyes are closed but I can feel his presence and I hear him lay down his towel next to mine.

"I am comfortable." I sigh.

The sun is in the sky, the temperature is perfect, and I'm lying on a beach in my bathing suit, just meters away from the ocean.

"I brought fruit,"

I open one eye and squint up at him, "you know I hate apples." I said as he waved one in my face.

"True…but I brought you favorite!"

"PEACHES?" I exclaim.

He laughs at my tone.

"But of course,"

I open both eyes and steal a peach from the basket, moaning as I bite into my favorite fruit.

"I've never understood your appreciation for peaches," Austin says.

"You don't have to- just accept it."

"Ok, ok," Austin says stripping off his shirt.

I can't help but notice that he's ripped. His abs are so toned…but I mentally shake myself. Austin is physically attractive, sure, but my heart belongs to…

He looks at me and laughs,

"You have peach juice on your chin,"

"There's just simply no way to eat a peach in a ladylike fashion" I explain.

"Is that one of the reasons you love peaches?"

"One of the many."

"You're weird"

I don't even dignify that with a response.

* * *

It turns out that Austin has an ulterior motive for going to the beach. Usually, whenever we go to the beach he comes back to mine and I cook him dinner. He swears it's because my cooking is great, but I don't believe him. Then again, ever since his mom died he's been living off of take out.

"I'm going to use the loo," he says in a fake British accent.

I roll my eyes at him and wave in the direction of the bathroom, "You know the way."

He comes out a few minutes later holding a picture frame.

Shit.

"Who is he?" he asks.

"YOU WENT INTO MY BEDROOM?"

"I thought it was the loo!"

"Yeah, right, you've only been over here a thousand times. You know where the loo is!"

"Alright, alright, breathe! Look, I've known you what, two years? And I know nothing about you. Now is the primo time to open up!"

"Primo?" I say incredulously.

"So…who's the guy?"

I sigh and look at the picture. It's always been one of my favorite of him. His blonde hair is slightly disheveled and he's looking at the camera like he doesn't have a care in the world. His grey eyes are twinkling and he's smiling my favorite smile- somewhere between a smirk and a genuine smile- like he can't decide whether to make fun of you or snog you senseless.

It was taken during my 7th year at Hogwarts, when things were going great and we had our whole future in front of us. I took the picture, and never showed it to anyone, not even him.

"I thought you were going to give me the day off?"

"It's night." He says

I sigh again, knowing how relentless he will be unless I open up.

"That," I begin to explain, "is my ex."

Austin stares at me.

"And you have his picture because…"

"Because I am probably the most idiotic girl on the face of this planet."

He eyes me critically, "Explain."

"No."

"You know you want to…I mean seriously when was the last time you actually talked to someone? You have to talk to someone! Otherwise you're going to shrivel up and die!"

I roll my eyes at him, "Just because you feel the need to share _every_ single detail, doesn't mean that I should!"

"Well, give me the basics then. So I can understand."

"Why do you _want_ to understand?"

"Because, despite what you may say, I am your friend."

"A bloody annoying friend."

He smirks, "I love when you go all British on me."

"I hate you."

"You _bloody_ hate me."

"That too."

"Explain."

"Well, you're annoying-"

"I meant about why you have a picture of your ex on your bedside table and why you think you're the stupidest girl on the entire planet when I personally believe that award goes to Bernice Michelson.

Bernice Michelson is pretty idiotic. She lived on the island and one time Austin told her that bananas floated in from the ocean…and she believed him.

I sigh again, and sit down on my comfy couch.

"I fucked up, Aus" I say quietly.

"How?"

I quickly run through my head and alter the story, with Aus not knowing about my schooling or background at all, it goes without saying he doesn't know I'm a witch.

"Well, we dated through most of well I guess the American equivalent would be high school through- again the American equivalent of British school- junior and senior years." I'm still editing in my head.

Aus nods.

"It was _perfect_ I mean just so entirely _perfect_. It just felt right. I mean literally, he was like my other half. We had been best friends before, since around well, we were 11 so that would make it 5th grade, when we met. I had liked him for a long time and then when we were 16 he asked me out.

I was ecstatic. We went out and it was so much fun! It was just like…we were best friends and then we were something more. We didn't even have an awkward stage when you suddenly realize instead of just talking to your best friend, you want to snog them.

My friend Z always used to tell me that we were like a bad teen romance novel." I sigh quietly.

"Z…" Aus says.

"Short for Mackenzie…she's the one I told you about- the one who can sing and write songs."

"Okay, continue."

"Anyway we continued going out. We graduated and continued going out. My family began talking about our marriage. My parents got married really young, most of my aunts and uncles got married really young, my grandparents got married really young – it was kind of expected, you know?"

Aus nods again.

I sigh, "I got scared. I had never even been with anyone else! I'd only snogged him and one other guy! I'd only ever slept with him! Was I ready for marriage?"

Austin just stares at me.

"This where my idiotic tendancies come in. He would have waited for me to be ready. I know it. He's perfect like that." I shake my head, "Instead, I ran away. He told me he loved me and I told him I felt trapped and I ran away like a bloody fucking idiot!

I put my head in my hands.

"I think it's the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life."

"Shit." Austin says.

"I know," I whisper, "I haven't talked to anyone since, I ran away – to here obviously- and I haven't talked to anyone since, not even my own mum!"

Austin sits by me on the couch and comfortingly puts his arms around me and I cry into his chest.

"Oh Rose," he says.

I just continue to cry, as if that will make my mistake any better. As if I could go back in time.

"But Aus? I don't know, if I could go back in time, I don't think I would change a thing. I've learned so much about myself, so much that I didn't know when I was with him…I feel like I've grown as a person…does this make me incredibly selfish?"

"Yes," he says and I begin to cry some more.

"Well," he amends, "not incredibly selfish - maybe a little selfish. But sometimes you need to be selfish Rose, to find out what's best for you."

I remember thinking that there's a lot of truth to that statement before falling asleep in Austin's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that clears some things up for all of you! You still don't know where she is but that will all be revealed in time...**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**~wwccd**


	7. Scars

**Chapter 6—**

_**Mackenzie's **_**POV**

"My head is pounding." I say to Al as I sit back down on the couch next to him.

"There's a potion for that."

I crack a smile. It's this little game we've been playing. I'll find something to complain about and he'll reply with "There's a potion for that." And there usually is. And he usually has one. And he usually gives me said potion. One of the top reasons to be best mates with a potioneer.

I sigh, and rub my temples. "Merlin, I've been going over every one of her letters for _ages_! I never thought I would say this but: I've been reading way too much!"

Al laugh sat me but quickly sobers up, after handing me a bottle. "Here, headache potion." He says, and then continues, "I know, I feel the same way. There's no way that she hasn't left a _single_ clue to where she's run off to."

I quickly down the potion. I know I will start to feel its effects in a few minutes, but these few minutes are torture.

Al and I are sitting in a small room in my flat. Jacq is working a shift at the cafe so we're all alone. We're working on trying to find Rose but it's really difficult. She's made it practically impossible! It's not like she's written any letters recently anyway…

"This is ridiculous!"

"Completely." Al says.

I put my head in his lap, still waiting for the potion to take effect.

"You should work on a potion that takes milliseconds to take effect."

He laughs at my pain.

"Sure, Kenzie, I'll work on that."

I sigh and decide that now is as good as a time as ever to voice a though that I've been thinking for awhile.

"I think I should see Scor."

He tenses under me.

"I figured that would come up soon."

"Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I was going to see him anyway, even if you didn't want me to."

He sighs, "I figured."

I laughed a little, "I forget how well you know me."

He begins to play with my hair.

That's how Jacq finds us when he walks in at the end of his shift. He smirks at us.

"How's the _project_ going?"

We told him we have a project to do but we haven't told him any specifics- which is really a shame because one day Jacq is going to be a fantastic psychologist and I could really use his input. We don't tell him about it because of the Potter/Weasley/Lupin clan. They had made up some bogus excuse (I can't remember the specifics) about why Rose didn't show up to work…or anywhere else really.

Obviously, Jacq does not really believe that we have a project to do.

"Oh, go play with Georges!" I say to him.

"If you insist!"

He goes off to his room to change. Georges is this guy that Jacq has been dating. He's adorable and I love him! I'm so excited that Jacq finally found someone…he never told me but I knew that he was lonely.

I look up at Al from his lap, "He doesn't believe that we actually have a project to do."

"What does he think we're doing?"

My face burns.

"Oh." Al says quietly, laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Sure…"

"Anyway I should get going- I have work tomorrow. But how about after that I come by and pick you up and we'll go see Scor?"

I beam at him, "Sounds like a fab idea!"

I walk him to the door and watch him walk down the stairs.

"_Someone_ has it baa—ad!" Jacq sing songs behind me.

"I do _not,_ Jacq! Merlin, just because you're in lurve doesn't mean that everyone around you is!"

He smirks at me, "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!"

"I hate it when you misquote Shakespeare, its 'the lady doth protest too much, methinks'".

"Stop avoiding the statement."

"Stop making said statement."

"I'm leaving."

"I won't wait up!"

"I'm leaving my wand here…don't touch it!"

"Don't give me any ideas!"

Leave it to Jacq to date a muggle.

Jacq leaves and I get ready for bed. I'm starting to have dreams again. This time, the dreams aren't cute little innocent dreams of a sixteen year old…they're _sexy_ dreams.

It usually begins with some quick banter between us and then suddenly he's ravaging me. The location changes- it depends on the night- we've been in my flat, his flat, at Hogwarts (for Merlin only knows why), in the middle of the street. And his hands are all over my body, and I'm snogging him wherever I can at the moment and his mouth is _all over_ me. And I can't breathe and I can't think straight

And then he stops and looks into my eyes and opens his mouth-

And I wake up.

I blink repeatedly. No, he's not next to me. I sigh.

I pull on my robe, go into my small kitchen and make myself an espresso, adding some cream and a cube of sugar. I realize that Jacq's not home which is strange because he doesn't have a morning shift today. I peek into his room and notice his bed hasn't been slept in.

Great, he got laid last night while I only got to have sexy dreams. Life sucks.

* * *

The day passes enormously slowly. Time is funny like that. The days are always longer when I have something to look forward to that night.

When my shift finally ends, I rush upstairs and begin to get ready. Within a half an hour I hear a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" I yell, jamming an earring into my ear.

I rush towards the door and open it, and there's Al, standing in front of the doorway. I smile brightly.

"Come on in, I just have to find some shoes…" I step aside and he comes in.

I notice what he's wearing, jeans, a nice shirt and a blazer. Muggle clothes-like most wizards and witches nowadays.

I hope that my pencil skirt, shirt and pumps will be ok…this would almost feel like a- no, I tell myself, don't even go there.

"Sure, sure," he says, "I'll wait in the kitchen."

"Don't eat anything! Don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner!"

"Of course _mum_" he says.

Something about that statement strikes me oddly. And no, not just because I feel irritated that Al is comparing me to his mother…whatever.

I slip on my shoes and walk into the kitchen.

"Okay! I'm ready when you are!"

I see Al glance at my legs. Oh my Merlin did he look at my legs? But when I look over at him again, he's putting a banana back in the fruit bowl.

"Hold on tight," he says, grabbing my hand

He spins and we apparate. It still feels weird to apparate, but I'm used to it now.

We're just outside a bar called _The Bar_.

"Wow. Clever name." I say pointing to the bar.

Al snorts, "Come on, Scor's already inside."

I see him the moment we walk in. Scor's always been attractive (though I've never thought of him in that way because I'm not into blonds and he's always been Rose's) but apparently these women can't get enough of him. By which I mean- he's completely surrounded. He's at a table in the back, sitting on a bench and girls are all over him.

We approach as quietly as possible.

They're all giggling over something he's just said and I wink at Al.

"Scorpius Malfoy! How could you? I loved you!" I scream at him.

The girls take one look at me and scatter. This is probably a good thing because I was about to slap him in the face, just for good measure.

"Z!" he groans, rolling his eyes.

"I'm ashamed of you! It's been so long and you're not even excited to see me!"

He grins at me and opens his arms. I rush into the hug.

We hug tightly for about a moment or two and Al sits down across from us in the booth.

The waitress comes up to as and Al orders all of us some firewhiskey.

"So, Scor, what have you been up to?"

"Healing people, you know the usual. You?" he asks politely.

"Research." I say.

And then there's this awkward silence.

I have no idea what to say, this must be a first. I think he thinks that I'm still in contact with Rose but in reality she's shut me out just like the rest of them.

"Al?" we both say in unison and then glance at each other and laugh uncertainly.

He rolls his eyes at us, "Potioneering, you know, the usual." He says sarcastically, "This is ridiculous, we've all been friends for ages."

"Right, right!" I say brightly, "come on, Scor, there must be something exciting in your life!"

I take this moment to glance over him briefly. Dark circles under his eyes, he seems paler too, and then I realize that he's miserable. I look in his eyes and all I see is grief and despair.

"Oh, Scor" I say softly. "Oh no."

I hug him tightly and he just collapses. I exchange glances with Al and I nod towards the door, he nods and motions the waitress over to ask for the bill.

We go outside after the bill is paid, not saying anything. I still have my arms around Scor.

"Does she write about me?" he asks.

"I wouldn't know," I say bitterly.

He looks at me shocked, "She doesn't write you?"

"I've tried." I sigh, "She never responds."

He shakes his head, "I need to get over her. That's what I've been trying to do."

"I think that's a good plan."

He shakes his head again, "I don't want to get over her."

"I know," I whisper.

"Do you know what she said to me when she left?" he's angry now.

I shake my head.

"She said she felt trapped! Bloody fucking trapped! How am I supposed to respond to that? Said she wasn't ready for marriage, but I'd never even talked to her about marriage! It's all your family's fault!" he says glaring at Al. "I would-" his voice breaks, "I would have waited for her! Fuck!"

He hits the wall with his fist.

"Whoa, there Scor," I say, "You're the only one who can do anything about that fist if it breaks, Mr. Healer."

I see a faint smile.

"Come on, let's go back to yours and we'll drink some coffee and talk."

"Drink some coffee? What happened to you, Z, French much?"

"Tea for you, then," I say.

He hugs me, "Glad to have you back,"

I sigh again, "I never went away."

He looks a little guilty

"I wrote to you, Scor you barely ever wrote back"

"I thought she was talking to you, and no offense I didn't want to see you if she chose to speak with you and not be with me.

I shake my head this time. "We're in the same boat mate, the exact same boat. She ditched us all."

* * *

**A/N: As always...let me know what you think! Did i redeem Scorpius for you all? I hope so...**

**~wwccd**


	8. Letters

**Chapter 7—**

_**Rose's **_**POV**

Now that I've told Austin everything (well, the abridged version of everything) he won't get off my back.

"You should talk to them," is how he always greets me now.

And I know I should. Talk to them, I mean, but I just can't bring myself to. I've tried so many times to pick up a quill and write to them…but I never get passed the heading.

_Dear Z,_

My first letter always starts, before it gets crumpled up and thrown in the trash.

_My favorite cousin (yes, Al that's you)_

Is always the start of my second letter. And then the words don't come. What do I say to my two best friends that I've been so bent on ignoring for the past two years? 'Sorry about the past two years, but I needed to find myself. So, now that I'm done being a selfish bitch, want to hang out? I know I've ignored you…but what the hell? I'm ready for your friendship again!'

Yeah, sounds like a great letter.

My third letter always starts the same.

_Scor,_

And ends the same,

_Fuck, I don't know why I ran away from you. Fuck. I hate myself_. _Fuck_.

And I never swear.

And now Norman is on my case about getting a boyfriend. It seems like ever since Austin started seeing this girl who waitresses at that awful Filipino restaurant, he's been on my case.

Whenever Austin is around he backs me up, "Lay off her, Gramps," he says. And then he gives me the look that says _just suck it up and talk to them, what's the worst that could happen_?

But of course, I have already imagined the worst that could happen. They never talk to me again and hate me forever. Which is strange because at the rate this is going, I never will talk to them again (but I don't know about the hate me forever part).

My next few fake letters are to my family

_Dear (insert family member here),_

But I never know what to say to them, either. 'Sorry that I made you lie about me? Sorry that I was so determined to get away from all of you that I ran to Guam? Sorry I changed my last name so none of you could track me here? The name that practically everyone in the Wizardring world would be happy to have?

Another great letter to add to the history books, I'm sure.

It isn't until about a week after I told Austin that I got the idea. Actually, Austin had the idea.

"Why don't you read her e-mails?" he asks.

I told him that Z had sent me some e-mails (I couldn't exactly say that she had sent me letters through her owl, now could I?)

I look at him, shocked.

He sees my expression and explains. "You might not be ready to talk to her, but it seems like you're ready to hear what she has to say."

"I hate you" I say to him.

"You _bloody_ hate me."

"That too."

So that is how I went to my desk that night and pulled out a whole stack of unopened letters. Most of them are from Z. Some of them seem to be from various family members. Z is the only one who has written me consistently, once a week for two years. 104 letters. Shit. I'm such a crappy friend.

I decide to read her letters first.

_**Dear Rosie,**_

_**Where in Merlin's name are you? You just disappeared on me! And Scor…who won't tell anyone anything about what you said to him. So I ask again- Where are you? Owl me back ASAP or I will track you down and drag you back here (you'd better believe that threat!)**_

_**All my love, Z**_

Shit.

The next few are written in a similar fashion. After about a month or two she writes:

_**Rosie Posie,**_

_**So, obviously you are never going to tell me where you are. (Will you ever even write back?) I just hope you're reading these and not throwing them in the rubbish bin…Since you're not much of a conversationalist I'm going to tell you about what's going on with me! Well I'm in my last few months of classes. I'm driving Al crazy because I'm always trying to do psychoanalysis on him! Anyway I've been doing pretty well in my classes (you would never think so after my study habits at Hogwarts, eh?) and I might get an internship with Michel Dupont! I mean that's wow! I would get to live in France for a year! What do you think?**_

_**I love you! Z**_

Wow. If I do my math right then that means, if Z actually got the internship, she's in France right now! My mind is blown. I picture Z, a beret on her head drinking espresso in a café, writing a song (does she still do that anymore?).

I continue reading, and find out she does get the internship.

_**Red Rose!**_

_**You will never believe this! I GOT THE INTERNSHIP! I'M MOVING TO PARIS! Is that crazy or what? I get to study under MICHEL DUPONT! I don't know any French! I'm freaking out! Do you have any advice? Because advice right now is most welcome! I can't believe this! I just…wow! I can't get over the fact that I get to LIVE IN PARIS! If you do actually read these letters I send- could you respond to this one?**_

_**Lovies to you and all, Z**_

So she is in Paris. I wonder if she keeps in touch with everyone like she tries to keep in touch with me. The next few letters are all about preparations for Paris.

_**Enchanted Rose,**_

_**I met a guy! Before you freak out on me: let me explain. I met a GAY guy! His name is Jacques and he is fantastic. We've decided to share a flat together in Paris! He's actually French but his English is just spectacular. Michel introduced him to me today when I arrived. Apparently, Jacques is the other intern that I have been speculating about! I can't wait to move in my new flat!**_

_**Love, Love, Love, Z**_

So Jacques is apparently a friend of hers that I haven't met. This feels foreign to me. Now, her letters are beginning to revolve around people that I know nothing about. It's strange.

_**Rosebud,**_

_**Jacq and I are all moved in! We've begun to decorate the flat! (Definitely one of the advantages to rooming with a gay guy!) It looks lovely; I wish you were here to see it! It's so cute and it's just above the most adorable little café. I already have started drinking espresso! (Jacq turned me on to it) I drink mine with some cream and one sugar cube (I haven't gotten to the black espresso- yet!) Our flat is above the cutest café you have ever seen and right in the middle of a market! We're on the third floor so I'm always getting some exercise going up the stairs! I already have a routine down! The fourth vendor on my right, Antoine, always has the best quiches! He understands English pretty well, too (they all do here) so that's always a plus! Oh- I have to go! Jacq and I are going to try the café tonight for dinner!**_

_**Love you oodles, Z**_

Now I'm starting to see that her letters are barely even addressing me. In the beginning she would ask my opinion on something, or ask where I was. Now I get the strange impression that her letters are more like her writing a diary than actually corresponding with someone. I keep reading on.

_**Rose of my heart,**_

_**Jacq's had the most amazing idea ever! I'm so jealous that I never thought of it! Damn him and that brilliant mind! Anyway he's already asked Michel and it's been approved! We're supposed to have this project, right? So one day Jacq says, 'well, why don't we just work at the café below us as waiters and then do our research on all the muggles and tourists that go there?' And Michel approved! We get to pretend to be muggles! And then we can do research while we're at it! Yay yay yay! **_

_**Your best mate and the most excited person ever who loves you to bits, Z**_

I wish I had read these letters before. So she's a soon to be psychologist living in Paris with a gay guy named Jacques, working at a restaurant as a waitress and pretending to be a muggle. And I work at a flower shop, cry at night, and am constantly annoyed by Austin. I love working at the flower shop, but still.

_**Wall of Roses,**_

_**I met a guy! A straight guy this time, named Pierre! We had a fling! I barely understood a word he said. He called me 'mon cherie' and I giggled like I did when Ben talked to me at school. It's over now. Jacq almost murdered him. It's fine though, I'm fine. Xander and Natie came and visited me. They love it here (they love the girls). I've missed them so much! **_

_**Yours (though a little heartbrokenly), Z**_

If I saw her would I even recognize her? Then I wonder if she would recognize me. Two years and everything's changed. Why didn't I think of it before?

_**Rose in the World (somewhere),**_

_**Roses are red, Violets are blue**_

_**You might be in bed; you might be wed, but where in the world are you?**_

_**There used to be this muggle game called Where in the world is Carmen San Diego? You're like that game little Rosie Poo…where are you? I might have had a tinkle too much of wine before writing this…Jacq says he's cutting me off. I love you! Happy Valentine's day!**_

_**Your, very, very, HAPPY (nods wisely) best mate, Z**_

I am officially the most craptastic friend ever. I'm horrible, awful and so many words I can't even think of right now! I'm nearing the end of the pile, now, a little over 104 letters, only from her. I suck.

The most recent one reads:

_**To you, with the name of Rose,**_

_**I'm talking a lot with Al again. He's lovely. Truly. I suck because now that Sasha and Amy (from school) and Tasha (weird, right? Her name rhymes with Sasha) and Jamie (need I mention the rhyming thing again?) –both from since you left – are out of the picture..and Ben and Pierre are out of the picture with me…Do you see where I'm going with this? I feel so…lost! I think that I might really lo-oh shite! He's here now…he doesn't know that I write you that much…I lied. He knows. But he can't see this letter! **_

_**From me, with the name of Z**_

I have to send her something. But of course, even after reading all these letters in which she's poured her heart out to me…I can't write anything. I'm such a shite friend! But suddenly I have an idea! What if I send her a bouquet?

She won't know what the bouquet means…My brain is already flipping through scenarios…I'll have Norman write a note! It'll say something like…'figure out the meaning of the flowers' or something similar…

I notice the other small stack of letters on my desk.

I can't seem to open the two from mum (I mean I could if I wanted to, physically, but I chose not to) so I open the three from Hugo next.

**Rose,**

**Where the fuck are you?**

**Hughie**

He has such a way with words. I'm touched by the Hughie part though, because I know that I'm the only one allowed to call him Hughie.

The second letter hurts my heart to read:

**Rose,**

**Come back. There I said it. Things are shite without you. Mom cries, Dad yells.**

**Hughie**

The third one is the last letter I ever get from him and I start to understand why,

**Rose,**

**Thaddie is the only owl smart enough to find you. That's probably because you used to give her treats. Z lets us use her sometimes. Come back, yeah? Things have calmed down- mum is rational again. She says you'll come back when you're ready. Sure, that's fine. Be ready soon.**

**Hughie**

I suddenly miss my brother. So not only am I a shite best friend, I'm a shite older sister, and a shite cousin, and a shite daughter. Add it to my (ever growing) list.

I read Al's handful of letters, but they're mostly all the same.

Rose,

You fucked up. Come home. Set things right. Be with Scor. You fucked him over. You're my cousin, but he's my best mate. Just stop being a rebel before it's too late.

Al

I gulp; it's the first time that anyone has mentioned Scor in the letters. Z shied away from the topic and Hughie probably couldn't care less about my boyfriend, but Al was his best mate. I really put him in a fucked up position. Fuck.

I realize that I'm too tired to read my mother's letters. And frankly, I'm not sure if I ever will read her letters. It's not that I don't care- I do- it's just that I don't want to know how heartbroken she is. Yet. I still have some things to do before I deal with my mother.

I sound like a teenager.

I'll ask Aus what he thinks tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So, now that you know a little bit about why Rose left...these are the reactions! You also get to know a little bit about why Z is in Paris and basically what's happened to her while she has been there. Rose has basically been chilling in...oh wait you don't know where she is yet :)**

**You'll find out soon though!**

**So let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	9. Bouquet

**Chapter 8—**

_**Mackenzie's**_** POV**

"Oof."

I roll out of bed, and straight onto my floor. Fantastic! What a lovely way to start the day!

I crawl up and grab my robe, throwing it on, before heading out to the kitchen. I stop short before I get into the kitchen. A strange man is sitting in a bar stool by the counter, reading the newspaper.

I blink blearily, trying to distinguish the face.

"Good morning, sunshine," Al says, smiling.

Ugh. I'm not a morning person- especially on the weekends.

I glare at him and venture over to the espresso machine, turning it on. I stand there for a few moments, trying to gather my thoughts.

"What day is it?" I ask groggily.

Al clears his throat and looks up from the newspaper, "Sunday."

Right, neither Al nor I have work today, or tomorrow for that matter. Angelique is taking over my shifts today (she and her boyfriend want to leave town again) and Al and his potioneer coworkers took the day off in celebration of the back ache potion selling on the market.

Al and I were planning to figure out more about where Rose went today, but we haven't gotten much closer since we've started looking. She hasn't left a _single_ clue!

I sit down on the bar stool next to Al, putting some cream and a cube of sugar in my espresso. After a few sips, I'm beginning to feel more awake.

"How long have you been here?" I ask my voice still husky from sleep.

Al glances at his watch, "Jacq let me in when he left."

"So you've been here an hour? Why didn't you wake me?"

He chuckles, "Kenzie, I know better than to wake you when you're sleeping."

I shake my head at him.

"Especially around this time." He continues.

"What time is this?"

He rolls his eyes and nods to the potion bottle on the counter that I hadn't noticed.

I glance at him, "How did you know I had cramps?"

He glances at me, "Remember, Kenzie, we're best mates?" he shakes his head and then smiles wryly, "Bonus: there's a potion for that."

I smile widely and give him a big hug. "You are so amazing!"

"Sure," he says easily.

I glance at the paper,

"Anything interesting happening?"

"The newspaper is covering Rose's 'disappearance' again. It's been two years and everyone is curious."

"We _have_ to find her."

We catch eyes and I stare into his green piercing eyes. "I know." He whispers.

"I just don't know where to look! Where do we even begin? It's not exactly like she left us any clues!"

Just then, a knock is heard at the door. I look down at my robe, and look to Al.

"Do you mind getting that for me? I can't open the door in my robe."

His eyes (the beautiful green piercing ones) flicker over my body and he nods. I rush off to my bedroom and throw on the quickest thing I can find, throwing my hair up.

When I come back into the kitchen, Madame Chrzn is there, making herself a cup of espresso.

"Bonjour!" she greets me.

"Bonjour Madame Chrzn! What brings you up one floor this morning?"

"Zere izz a mysterious package in ze hallway, wiv your name on it.

"Really? What does it look like?" I question.

"I do not know. I just saw that it has your name on it."

"Well, I'm definitely curious now! Merci, Madame Chrzn"

"Au revoir!"

She leaves the flat without even finishing her espresso.

I look at Al, "Come on!" I exclaim and grab his hand, leading him out of the flat and down the three flights of stairs into the main hallway.

It looks like a cardboard box. My name is on the outside, but there is no return address. And it smells heavenly. Al picks it up for me.

"Does it weigh a lot?"

"No, not really."

"Are you just saying that to be macho, or are you serious?"

He rolls his eyes, "I'm serious."

We go back up the stairs and into my flat again. I'm too excited to wait for the scissors the muggle way, so I use my wand to open the box. Inside is the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I have ever seen.

There are pinks and blue flowers and one single yellow rose in the middle.

"Wow." I breathe, looking at owl.

He holds up the note that goes with the flowers.

_Mackenzie,_

_I suggest you find out the meaning of these flowers. It might help you figure some things out._

How bizarre.

"I don't recognize the handwriting...do you?" I ask.

"No," Al shakes his head, "do you know anyone who would randomly send you a bouquet of flowers?"

"No…" I trail off, thinking. "The single yellow rose is very pretty. Wait a minute! Do you think Rose sent these? The rose would be like a way of her telling me that she sent these! But...this isn't her handwriting." The idea dies as quickly as it comes.

"I bet she knows that you would know her handwriting," Al consoles me.

"True…"

"Don't you think you might be reading too much into these flowers? Just because there's one yellow rose in the bouquet doesn't mean they're from her."

"And this handwriting looks like guy's handwriting." I sigh.

"If they were from her, why would she send these flowers to _you_?"

I have to admit that I'm kind of hurt by this statement. Al must see this because he goes,

"Shite, I mean, not like that! It's just…"

"It's just that she has a million other family members that would be happy to hear from her." I say coldly.

"Kenzie…"

"I'm the one who wrote to her, Al! I wrote to her every goddamned week! For two years! How many times did you write to her? Or any of your other family members? She may be their blood relative, but I am her best mate!"

"Kenzie…"

"No! Stop! I don't want to hear it!" I'm nearing tears now.

"Kenzie…"

"What?"

"I get it. I'm just…hurt. But I know that she feels weird around me because Scor is my best mate."

"Scor's my best mate too!"

"You know what I mean…she's my cousin but he's my mate and it's just an awkward position." He looks around, struggling for the words.

I sniffle and he looks at me. He opens up his arms and I go into them, relaxing into his body.

"I miss her, Al."

"Well it looks like we might have a way to find her."

I sigh. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she didn't send these flowers. Maybe I'm hoping too much for something that will never come back. But I do want to know who sent me those flowers.

Al studies me closely, "Do you want to work on this tomorrow?"

I nod wearily, "Yes. I just feel so emotionally drained right now."

He nods, "I'll get the chocolate and wine, you take a shower, plan?"

I nod at him and he grabs his coat. I grab his hand quickly before he leaves.

"Al?"

He's staring down at me now, he looks concerned.

"Yes?"

"If you ever do run away, would you leave me a clue?" I must sound so desperate right now.

"I can't think of any other person I would rather leave a clue for." He says. Then he kisses my forehead and leaves the flat.

In an instant my fingers find the spot that he kissed and I sigh, willing my heartbeat to slow down. I quickly take a shower, throw on my comfiest sweats and turn on the telly.

Some lame film is playing on my favorite crappy channel. I like to watch these kinds of films to make fun of them.

Anyway, apparently the girl is in love with this guy who won't give her the time of day, so she's decided that the best way to go about it is to put love potion in his orange juice.

Like I said, lame.

Al enters the flat his arms full of bags.

"I have wine and chocolate!" he announces.

"I love you!'

He laughs at my excited expression.

We pop open the bottle of wine and go back to the couch.

"Ready for a ridiculously lame film?" I ask.

"Sure," he chuckles.

"So this girl is in love with this boy," I begin to explain, "and the guy won't give her the time of day. We're just getting to the interesting part now…she's decided to put love potion into his orange juice this morning!"

Al and I spend the rest of the afternoon and evening watching lame romance movies, drinking wine and eating chocolate.

One movie came ridiculously close to our scenario (two best friends etc. etc. fall in love etc. etc.) so we had to change the channel, but other than that the movies were perfectly lame.

By midnight we're both so, so, so, pissed.

"Al…" I start to say, then giggle

"Kensiee" he says slurring, "Ishouldprobabllygohomenow."

"We're drunk!" I begin to have a giggle fit.

Al is chuckling along with me.

"I know!"

"Jusst stay over tonight!" I say, thinking that this is a brilliant idea.

"Okayyy!" he slumps on the couch which I realize he is too tall for.

"Noo...Al…you're too big for the couch!" I wrinkle my nose.

"I could sleep in your bed," he says, winking.

I giggle again, "okay! Come on!"

We must have both passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up next to Al, his arm around my waist and Jacq smirking at me from the doorway.

Shite.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! They slept together! Well, not really, but you get the idea! :) The story is progressing...**

**I hope you liked this chapter...though most likely you'll be bit irritated...anywhoozle...review! Because reviews=motivation=more chapters=fast updates!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**

**PS: it also appears that you do know where Rose is...my mistake. I mentioned it in passing in the last chapter...is anyone surprised? Who guessed correctly?**


	10. Veronica

**Chapter 9—**

_**Rose's**_** POV**

I had Austin write the note that went with Z's bouquet. It was a very beautiful bouquet, if I can say so myself. There were irises ('your friend ship means a lot to me'), thrifts (for sympathy), a few tulips (which are symbols of perfect love) and a single yellow rose.

What she hopefully got out of it was: I'm sorry you're confused about Al, but he really is your true love so just tell him already; you're my best mate! Love, rose. Of course, there isn't exactly a flower that says all of that so she'll have to improvise.

So now I'm just waiting for her reply letter. Hopefully she'll understand and get the message.

I had Aus deliver the package (well the company he works for anyway) so that the box couldn't be traced back to me. I left no return address though, so I'm certain she won't be able to find me.

Aus is working in the shop when I get there.

"Morning." I say in greeting.

"Hey, there, any reply message yet?"

I've pretty much been keeping Aus in the loop ever since I told him. It seems that after two years of not talking about my family or friends, I constantly have things to say about them. Luckily Aus seems pretty interested about them so I don't bore him to death constantly.

"No, not yet. She usually sends them on Thursday nights and that's tomorrow…so hopefully by then we'll know if she knew it was me."

"Well, keep me posted."

"Always."

I venture into the back room, and put my bag on my desk.

"How are you today Norman?"

"Fine, fine," he smiles at me.

"Good. Now I'm going to go make sure that grandson of yours doesn't burn down the shop!"

He chuckles, "Austin. You know, he makes great boyfriend material."

I'm pretty sure that Norman is now trying to set me and Austin up.

"I'm sure he does; we'll have to ask Julie to be certain though!"

Julie is the waitress at the awful Filipino-style restaurant.

Norman frowns, "yes, I suppose we would."

I've been getting the feeling that Norman doesn't really like Julie…so he's been trying to set me up with Austin. Which is sweet and all…but Aus and I are much better friends.

I go back to the main room where Aus is just finishing up with a customer.

Once the customer leave Aus turns to me, "Hey, would you make me a bouquet?"

I look at him critically, "Why do you need a bouquet?"

"For Julie." He says

"Ahhh…I see now! What would you like the bouquet to say?"

He squirms uncomfortably, "That I want to break up with her?"

I laugh. "Aus, generally by giving a girl a bouquet of flowers, that doesn't mean that you want to break up with her!"

"I know, I know, but she's been dying for a bouquet ever since I told her about you…but she's really annoying."

"Annoying, how?"

"Well she snorts when she laughs, she spits when she talks too much, and basically everything she ever talks about is her exes.

"Ok, 1. I snort when I laugh. 2. Ew. And 3. You should definitely dump her. She's obviously not over any of those exes."

"It's cute when you do it. So, how should I go around breaking up with her?"

"Haven't you broken up with someone before?"

"Well, yeah, but I want to do it as painlessly as possible."

I shake my head, "I don't think that's possible. And I also don't think that I'm the person you should be talking to; I suck at break ups, remember?"

"Sure, but you're a girl!"

"Great observation."

"I mean, if you were to be broken up with, how would you like to be broken up with?"

I look at him strangely. "I guess I would just like to be told. You know, 'I'm sorry but I just don't think this is working out between us.' And if she asks why whatever you do DON'T tell her why!"

"Why not?"

"She'll already have enough self esteem issues you don't need her beating herself up even more. Just say something along the lines of 'I'm just not in the place right now to have a relationship' she'll probably know you're lying but it's better than the alternative."

"Ok," he nods, "got it."

I begin to arrange some bouquets while Aus works the cash register.

"Rose?" he asks.

"Hmmm?"

"I'd like you to meet someone."

I glance around the shop but no one is there.

"Who Aus? No ones in the shop."

"I know. Are you doing anything after work today?"

"No…"

"Cool, can I take you somewhere then? To meet the person I'm talking about."

"Well I admit that you have my interest…sure, why not?"

* * *

"Come on," Austin says grabbing my hand.

We had just finished closing up the shop and now Aus was leading my to a mysterious place where we would meet the mysterious person.

"Aus? Where are we going?"

I quickly notice that we're nearing a cemetery. There are graves with flowers all around; gravestones with moss growing on them. And there were flowers surrounding all the graves.

Aus leads me into the cemetery, veering towards the back and stops in front of grave.

"Rose, meet my mom."

I look at the gravestone. It reads _In Loving Memory of Veronica Wells, a loving mother and daughter._

I glance at Austin. He seems to be determinedly avoiding my face.

"Hello, Veronica." I say quietly.

"She doesn't exactly talk back to you." Austin says.

I glance at him and then hesitantly sit down on the grave.

"Austin says you won't talk back to me. If you're up there; I'm sure you'd find some way to talk to him even if it's not in words."

Austin slowly sits down next to me.

"Mom, don't listen to what Rose says, she just likes to disagree with everything I say."

I bump his shoulder gently, "That is so untrue, Veronica! Your son just constantly has the wrong opinions!"

Austin chuckles weakly. "Well, tell her mom, you're the one who taught me to stand up for what you believe in!"

I shake my head, "I'm sure your mom would not want you to believe in the wrong thing, right Veronica?"

Austin gives me a side glance and I take his hand and squeeze it.

"What was her favorite kind of flower?"

"She wasn't much of a flower person."

"Every woman has a favorite flower; even if they aren't flower people."

Austin clears his throat, "She was partial to almond blossoms."

"The flower of hope and watchfulness."

He glances at me, surprised, "Really?"

I nod, "Hope and watchfulness, I'm sure of it."

"She wanted my dad to come back. She would cry at night when she didn't think I could hear her."

I squeeze his hand again.

"He left before I was born. I thought she was fine, until she got the cancer. It was four years ago, and then she…"

I knew that Austin's mom had died of cancer. I was the first person that Norman had hired since her death; he had been running the flower shop alone. I think the only reason he hired me because when I went in the flower shop I didn't give him the sympathetic 'I know your daughter just died' look.

"Hold that thought, Aus." I say to him, leaving the grave and walking over to an empty part of the cemetery.

I pull out my wand discreetly, after making sure that Aus couldn't see me. I transfigure a blade of grass into an almond blossom.

I return to Veronica Wells' grave and place it next to her gravestone.

"Thanks for coming, Rose."

"Thanks for introducing me to her, Aus."

He gets up from the ground and we head back to the flower shop quietly.

"I'm going to go back home." I say to Aus.

He nods and turns to go back in the flower shop.

I grab his arm and turn him around, "I'm making macaroni and cheese tonight, if you want to stop by."

He smiles sadly; I know that macaroni and cheese is his favorite.

"I'll be there."

I give him a quick hug goodbye.

"Tell me if she emails you back!"

I wave to him and continue my walk home.

Austin lost his mum. His mum died and he misses her every day. My mum is still alive and yet I can't even manage to talk to her. In fact, I ran away from her because I hated being compared to her. All Austin wants is to have one more day with his mum and I…haven't seen my mum in years.

Of course, going to the grave made me think about this. It might have been one of Austin's ulterior motives. But, of course, it wasn't because Austin just took me to meet his dead mum; he's not trying to make this about me! Aghh.

But I can't deny that this whole ordeal has made me think about my family. My mum, dad, Hughie and of course all my aunts and uncles and cousins. How are they all doing? I'd heard that James and Alice had broken up…James was now seeing this cute redhead (the Potter/redhead curse at its finest), I wonder if Hughie is working now.

Dominique and Ralph had gotten married (I was there for their wedding) and I now wonder if they have any kids...and Vic and Teddy!

I wonder if Louis and Roxanne have found someone special or are still 'dating' blond bimbos and mystery dudes. If Lily and Owen ever got together…if Molly ever brought someone home…if Lucy and Lysander ever got together….If Scor still comes to the family reunions.

How are my grandparents?

I realize that for the first time since I've left, I actually start to think about the family I've left behind. And for the first time since I've left, I want to see them. Maybe Aus has been on to something.

* * *

**A/N: So that's Austin. :) I'm actually really liking how this story is turning out...I feel like i'ts well written...but maybe that's just me being biased because I wrote it :) **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**~wwccd**


	11. Address

**Chapter 10—**

_**Mackenzie's **_**POV**

Al was the one who noticed. I was going to throw the box away that Rose's flowers had been in when he noticed something written at the bottom.

It was an address. In Guam.

"Kenzie, wait don't throw that away!" Al says excitedly.

I glance at him, "Why not?"

"Look at the bottom!"

I turn the box over and see an address written in the same handwriting at the letter:

_5140 E. Pacific Lane, Agana Heights, Guam, 96910_

"Do you think that's her address?" I ask.

"It's worth a shot!" He looks at me excitedly, like he's ready to just apparate to Guam right away.

"Wait! We can't go there right now!" I say.

"Why not?" Al asks me.

"Well, I have no idea what the time difference is in Guam, it could be three in the morning there! I'm sure that Rose wouldn't want us barging in! Also, maybe we should get a portkey, I hate apparating places that neither of us have never been before."

Al looks a little disappointed, "Right."

"But," I continue going up to Al, "I think we should go."

He smiles at me, brilliantly like I have just made his whole week. Maybe I have.

"I'll set up the portkey. I know people in the Ministry." He says winking at me.

I laugh at him, "You're _related_ to people in the ministry," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Sure," he laughs.

"Oh, go on," I say punching him lightly, "how about we go this weekend?"

"Alright,"

"I mean, I so want to go now, but we both have work!"

"Can't miss work," he agrees, shaking his head.

"I hope that's actually her address….what if this is just some kind of sick joke?'

"I hadn't even thought of that." He says looking disheartened.

Oh crap. Okay, we have to do this. We have to go to Guam, even if it is just a huge mistake.

"How about, even if it isn't her house…we make a weekend out of it? I've always wanted to go to Guam." I suggest.

"Sure, that sounds like fun….but what is there to do in Guam?"

"We could go to the beach, eat seafood, and…I don't know! It will be a new experience!"

He laughs at me, "Sure, Kenzie, we'll go to Guam. I should probably head off to work, and start packing. I'll be over a little late tonight, ok?"

"Bye!"

Once Al leaves, I grab Jacq's book from his bedroom. Luckily Jacq has _Flowers and Their Meanings_- apparently he went through a gardening phase a while back. I had already figured out what all the flowers in my bouquet were and their meanings (it had taken me like 2 hours to figure out!) but I'm still trying to decipher the message.

Iris- "your friendship means a lot to me", Thrift flowers- "sympathy", Tulip – "symbol of the perfect lover, And a single yellow Rose- "Friendship, and also "remember me".

Typical Rose when she wants to be mysterious; she never says anything directly.

I sigh and look at the flowers again. They really are beautiful, I can't deny that. They _have _to be from Rose! Right? I mean I don't know anyone else who would even send me flowers! If Al hadn't been with me…but Al knows that my favorite flowers are zinnias.

Ok, even if Rose isn't in Guam and Al and I have totally dreamed this whole thing up because we want to believe it – fancy psychologists (like me one day) call that delusion- at least Al and I will spend a nice weekend in Guam!

Holy fuck! Al and I are spending a weekend together- ALONE! Why didn't I think this through? What if we have to stay overnight? It's a weekend of course we'll have to stay overnight! Focus! Will we share a room?

Okay, okay, relax. We're going to look for his cousin and my best mate. We're mates. That's it!

Of course, then 5 scenes flash through my head in which Al and I are not behaving in a very friendly manner…

Fuck! What have I gotten myself into?

"Ok, so Guam is ten hours ahead of us," Al is explaining to me the logistics of our weekend vacation. "We should probably leave around midnight Thursday night and we'll be there at 10 Friday morning. So take a lot of naps tomorrow because it's going to be a long day."

I sigh, "I have to work extra hours all this week! Now I know what Angelique has been going through! It's torture!"

"There's a-"

"Potion for that?" I finish hopefully.

"Actually, no. Sorry Kenzie. But there _is_ a slight change in weather there- it's particularly warmer so-"

"Pack summer clothes, blah, blah, blah Al we've been over this before."

"So then what am I going to say next?"

"As soon as we get there we're going to go to the address on the box. If she's not there, we'll check back as discreetly as possible at one hour intervals until 5 pm. At 5 pm we give up and wander around for ourselves. At 8 the next morning we go back and begin checking the address at one hour intervals again." I recite.

"Dammit. How many times have I gone over this?"

"As many as it takes for me to recite it back to you apparently."

"Do you think we're making a big mistake?" he whispers.

"No." I say a lot more firmly than I actually believe.

Of course I have doubts. If she's not there…well then we're back to square one. Square one is not a fun place to be because you have no idea what's going on.

"You're just saying that to make both us feel better about the trip"

"It would have worked much better if you hadn't said that out loud." I sigh.

"Yeah," he says softly.

"Al?"

He looks at me questioningly his bright green eyes fixated on my face.

"How is your granddad? I know you don't like to talk about it…but if it's bad enough that we have to find Rose…"

He sighs and looks away from me.

"He's just old, Kenzie. He's becoming frailer and frailer with age. While Rose is off doing Merlin knows what her granddad is withering away! I think he'd like to see her. We all would."

I scoot closer to him on the couch and wrap my arms around his torso.

"I think that she's about ready to come home."

"Really?"

"I just know that she sent those flowers. That's the only contact she's had with me for two years! I think she's nearly ready now- even if she only comes back because of your granddad."

"I didn't tell Scor."

I squeeze him lightly.

"Good call. I think that might just destroy him. He's trying to get over her and he might get angry with us if all we're trying to do is get her back here. It might make things difficult for him if she's here again."

Al groans lightly and buries his head into my neck. I feel his warm, even breath.

"Scor is going to kill us."

I laugh lightly even though the movement of his lips on my neck has given me the goosepimples.

"Probably; however, when Rose grovels at his feet begging for him to take her back he might sing a different tune."

"And how are you so certain that Rose will do that?" Al asks from my neck.

"I have The Eye, remember?"

Al chuckles and I feel is breath on my neck. He lifts his head but keeps his chin on my chest as he says "I remember, you read our palms in sixth year. I don't think any of those predictions came true though."

"Au contraire! They most definitely came true!"

"Prove it."

"I predicted that Scor would have lots and lots of brown in his future, if you remember correctly. He once told me, under the influence of Veritaserum, that his favorite color was brown because of Rose."

"He did?"

"Mhmm. So I think that in his case it definitely came true. I also predicted that Rose would have a Greek God in her future. She once described Scor as a Greek God. So, that was my coded way of saying that Rose and Scor would get together."

"What about my future."

"Right. Well, are you sad right now?"

"A bit."

I grab my wand and flick it in his direction. Al begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hah- ok- hahaha- I get it!"

I flick my wand at him again.

"So there, blue laughter. All my predictions came true!"

"You're crazy."

"Quite possibly," I agree.

"Is it possibly for you to do psychoanalysis on yourself?"

I actually have to ponder this for a few seconds.

"I don't think so. What if I lie to myself?"

"Well wouldn't you know that you were lying?" Al counters.

"I think that you get the best results if you have someone else do psychoanalysis on you."

"That's not as fun."

"You're not fun."

"Sure, Kenzie, that's why I'm whisking you away to a pacific island for the weekend." Al says.

My heart stutters. The way he says it makes it seem like we're going for…well a different reason than to find our long lost friend/cousin.

"You're right. We're both very fun people."

"Well this very fun person is leaving. I have work tomorrow and I figure I should get a head start on my naps."

We hug goodbye and I watch him leave. I hope that we're not making a big mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun...! Z and Al are going to Guam! *gasp!***

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	12. Confrontation

**Chapter 11—**

_**Rose's**_** POV**

Z hasn't written me back. I think it's the first week that she hasn't written me a letter. Has she given up on me? Forgotten me?

I go to work on Friday completely preoccupied with this problem. Should I try writing to her? What if she really has given up on me? What if she doesn't reply?

"Morning Norman!" I yell into the shop before I switch the sign.

"Grandpa didn't come down to the shop today." Aus informs me.

"Oh. Okay cool then."

"Any news from Z?'

"No," I practically growl.

Aus holds his hands up. 'Whoa, easy there"

"I know, sorry, I just can't take it anymore! I can't believe that I can't even talk to my friends because I'm such a coward! This is not how a Gryffindor would act!"

Gryffindor? Aus asks, confused.

"British slang term. Sort of. I don't think it really has an equivalent anywhere else." Yeah, that should cover my mistake.

Aus nods.

I begin to sort bouquets over in my corner but I can't seem to concentrate. First, all my thoughts revolve around Z. Did she tell Al? Is that why she hasn't sent me a letter? She's just been so preoccupied with Al that she hasn't managed to send me a letter? But no, she probably hasn't told him. Is she even looking for me anymore? Does she even care? Has she talked with Scorpius recently?

Then, of course, the whole random Scorpius thought made me completely imagine what he was doing right now. Maybe he is healing someone? I wonder what he chose as his healing specialty. Is he seeing anyone? My heart pangs heavily at that thought. I know that I left him but I just can't bear the thought of him seeing someone else.

Of him telling her he loves her. She's probably blond and blue-eyed- my exact opposite, preferably stupid as well. He probably likes to make his awful pun jokes with her. She probably laughs at them.

"Rose?" Aus says.

He gives me the impression that he's been calling my name for some time now and I have stopped sorting flowers.

"Aus…I have to go." I say to him hurriedly

An idea just popped into my head and I have to act on it before I think about it too much and don't end up doing it.

"What?" Aus looks at me, confusedly.

"Yes, I can't seem to concentrate today…and I've been thinking about…taking a vacation back to England."

Aus eyes my critically.

"Are you seriously going to go through with this?"

"That's why I have to go right now…I have to go…book a flight before I chicken out."

Of course, I won't really book a flight, I'll just apparate there. It's my days off on Saturday and Sunday anyway.

"Alright," Aus trails off, looking at me as if I've gone crazy. "I can cover for you today. You pretty much have a lot of bouquets started already and I'll just sell those."

"Oh thank you, Austin!" I exclaim and run and throw my arms around him.

"Of course, Rose, you need to do this. I can tell."

I nod my head excitedly, "It's just one of those things that I have to do."

"Go on, then." He waves his hands toward the door.

I grab my bag from the back table and rush out the door. I practically run by to my house and when I get there I jump in the shower.

I can't go and see him when I'm all dirty and sweaty. Especially when I haven't seen him in two whole years. The thoughts in my head are going a million miles an hour. What will I tell him when I see him? What will he say? Is this even a good idea? I decide it's probably not a good idea but I'm going to do it anyway. I just can't back down now.

I can't resist the idea of seeing him again.

What if things go badly?

I begin to dress but nothing seems right. For Merlin's sake! It's Scor! He's not going to care what I look like!

Well, at least, he never used to care what I looked like. He used to tell me that I always looked beautiful.

He always loved the way I looked, even when I just woke up.

Which is saying something because I'm not exactly the most attractive person in the world when I just wake up. Is anyone?

I give up on finding anything half decent to wear, throwing on a pair of jeans and some t-shirt. At least the clothing is clean.

I grab my seldom used wand and spin, apparating away from Friday morning in Guam to Thursday night in England.

Fuck. I had forgotten about the time difference. I glance around, at least trying to find out the time. The time in the diner across the street seems to say eleven.

Good, he'll probably still be awake.

What if he's moved? Merlin, I hadn't even thought of that. No, he had a long lease on his flat. Which I used to practically live in. I had my own flat, but we enjoyed his flat much more. It might have had something do with the fact that his neighbors were much less annoying than mine.

I climb up the stairs; my heart is practically thudding in my chest.

I knock on the door.

I hear rustling going on in the flat.

"One moment!" I hear his deep, lovely voice yelling at me.

I hear him moving toward the door, and then he yanks the door open.

He stands there, not moving for a while. Like maybe he's imagining me.

"Scorpius." Is all I can say.

"Rose?" he looks at me in disbelief. "What the fuck?" his voice turns harsh.

"It's been a while." I attempt a smile but it probably looks more like a grimace.

"Two fucking years. I'd say that's more than _awhile_" he spits venomously.

I completely deserve it, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt.

"right." I'm beginning to become uncomfortable now. "Two years."

He grey eyes become steely and his jaw clenches as he leans against the door. "Is there something you wanted?"

I never thought I would ever see him like this. He looks so…_mean_.

"I just…wanted to see you." I whisper.

He glances back in his flat, and steps outside with me, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"You _left me_." He growls, "You have no right to show up, randomly, in the middle of the night just because you wanted to _see me_."

I can feel my heart being ripped out of my chest and stomped on right in front of me.

"Scor,"

"I go by Scorpius now," he comments viciously.

"Scorpius then, since obviously I'm not welcomed here," my voice cracks, "would you mind not telling my family that I came to see you?"

"I'm not in contact with any of your family."

What? Since when?

"Since about when you left me because you felt fucking trapped all thanks to them."

I forgot how sometimes he could practically read my mind. Apparently so did he, because he's looking at me, just as surprised as I am when he realizes that I didn't say my thoughts out loud.

"Am I the first person that you've had contact with?"

"_Yes!" _My voice is desperate.

"Why? Why Rose? Why do you do this to me?"

What exactly am I doing to you?

You're making me want you back! You make me want to pretend like these two years never happened.

I wish we could. I whisper.

"Scorpy? Are you ever going to come back in?"

There she is. The girl I have imagined. The blond haired, blue eyed beauty that probably laughs at all of his "punny" jokes. My heart twists painfully as she peeks her head out of the door, dressed in nothing but lingerie and smiles at my ex boyfriend.

"I'll be in a minute…Stacy." He replies, not even looking back at her.

Maybe it's not as serious as I thought.

She frowns a little. "It's Stella."

He waves her off, still looking at me and my heart jumps a little.

"I don't think I can do this Rose." He whispers.

"Well, we don't have to do _this_…but could I write to you? I want to explain myself."

"So I get an explanation now? Two years after?" he's angry again.

I shake my head meekly. "It hurt too much before. And now I just can't bear the pain."

He's just standing there, staring at me.

"Rose," he says quietly.

"I'll write to you, Scor. I hope you'll read my letters."

I turn to go back down the stairs but stop to look back at him once more. "I'd love to hear from you too. Maybe we should just start slowly. This way you don't have to see me anymore."

I turn and apparate, the last thing I see is Scor standing outside his flat, not reacting to what I just said. I hope he doesn't burn my letters.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever (okay maybe 2 weeks) since I posted! Life's been crazy and for some reason I've decided that writing 5 stories at the same time will be easy...I think I might be a little crazy.**

**Anyway I hope this chater makes up for the wait! :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	13. Jungle Bed and Breakfast

******As of now, (January of 2012) I will no longer be completing this story. It has been a long time since I have written it and I feel totally disconnected with the characters and the plot. I won't say that I will never finish it, ever, but I will say that finishing this story is just not in the cards for me right now. My sincerest apologies to all of those who are disappointed that this is the end, I can't seem to do it right now.**

**I wish you all the best-**

**~wwccd**

* * *

**Chapter 12—**

**_Mackenzie's _****POV**

_Thump._

"Ow! Fuck! Christ on a cracker that hurts!"

Al chuckles at me as he lands gracefully even after being thrown in the air from the portkey.

"How did you manage that?" I spit at him as he offers me his arm and I jump up from the ground.

"Family trips when I was younger." He replies nonchalantly, looking around at our surroundings.

We've landed on a deserted beach. Literally, there is not one person on this beach. There's a small cottage a little up the beach, but other than that there's nothing here.

"Al? Are you sure we're at the right place?" I ask worriedly.

He frowns. "I think we are…we just have to leave the beach and head over a couple streets to the north."

"Okay, well lead the way! I have absolutely no idea which way is north!"

Al rolls his eyes at me. "Kenzie, that's what wands are for." He says, pulling out his wand and muttering an incantation under his breath. His wand spins around a few times and then points in a single direction.

"That's north. We should head in that direction."

Al and I walk along the beach, following the direction of the wand. Eventually we end up on a small gravel street. Al drapes his jacket over his wand, keeping it hidden in case a Muggle happens to be about.

We walk along the road for a few blocks until we reach an intersection. This is obviously the street we are supposed to turn on because it is bustling with life. People are everywhere, dressed in beachwear, sunglasses on top of their heads, milling around the streets and looking in the shops. There's a Filipino restaurant with a line out the door and as we pass by I see that the line of people look extremely angry for some reason. It's a good thing that Al covered the wand, there are Muggles everywhere.

We continue to walk up a few blocks and see a flower shop _Enchanted Florist_.

"Well, that's the address," Al says shakily.

I grab his hand immediately and squeeze it. My heart is absolutely pounding and I can't help but feel incredibly nervous. What is going to happen?

I take the first step, heading towards the shop as Al trails behind me and I pull the door open. The bells on the door jingle and the boy at the counter looks up.

And mother of all that's holy is he attractive! Tan, dark hair, brown eyes, lovely smile. Whew! If this boy knows Rose….I'm going to be so mad at her from holding out on me!

"Can I help you?" Mr. Sex God asks.

I smile immediately. "Hello, I was just wondering…do you know somebody by the name of Rose Weasley?"

He looks at me curiously. "Well, there's a florist who works here but she goes by the name of Rose Williams."

I glance at Al and frown lightly. Is it possible that Rose changed her name? I mean, I suppose that Weasley might be a little…unique…so it might be easier to create an alias.

"Well, thank you anyway." Al says gruffly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Wait!" The sexy hunk of a cashier calls to us before we exit the shop. "I didn't get your names!"

Al and I look at each other in confusion. Why on earth would this boy need our names?

"Look…" he says, "it is entirely possible that Rose lied about her last name. I just need to know your names."

I look at Al warily. Who were we to trust this stranger? Would it be worth telling him our names if he could get us Rose back?

"I'm Mackenzie Ross." I say extending my hand to formally shake his.

The cashier smiles brightly at me and I see that on his apron he has a nametag. _Austin_.

"Z?" he questions.

I look at him confusedly. How does he know my nickname?

"Some people call me that." I tell him.

"You live in Paris, right?"

Stalker much? I raise an eyebrow at him.

I glance at Al and his hold on my hand tightens slightly.

Austin seems to realize that he might be freaking me out.

"Sorry, I work for the company that delivered a package to Miss Mackenzie Ross. It was from Rose, actually. Come on in back. I'm about to take my break anyway. By the way, I hope you got your flowers. Rose worked really hard on putting that bouquet together."

Al and I exchange a glance. I shrug and decide to follow Austin into the back room. It can't hurt right?

"Here, there's a picture over there if you don't believe me." He nods in the direction of a photograph frame on a desk. It really is Rose. She smiling brightly and her arms are wrapped around a cute old man.

"That's my granddad." Austin explains as I hand the picture over to Al. "Rose was the first person he hired to help with the shop after my mom died."

How am I supposed to respond to that?

Austin seems to notice that he's making uncomfortable yet again. He sits down at a desk and motions for us to sit down on the two chairs in front of it.

"Look, Rose left today. She said she was making airline reservations. She wants to go back to England."

Al and I exchange a glance. Why would Rose be making airline reservations to England when she could just as easily have apparated over there?

"You two are welcome to stay here and wait for her, but I don't think she'll be back today." Austin says, shrugging.

I look at Al again. So do we stay?

He nods at me slightly and I turn to Austin.

"Well, I suppose we could just come back tomorrow."

Austin smiles brightly at me, looking at mine and Albus's interlocked fingers. "What hotel are you guys staying at? I could probably direct you there."

A hotel! I knew we had been forgetting something! I look at Al to see that the thought of a hotel hadn't crossed his mine either, judging by the look on his face.

Austin burst with laughter. "Do you guys not have a hotel?" he asks incredulously.

"It was kind of an impromptu thing…" I say uncertainly, trailing off.

Austin laughs again and I smile with him, his laughter is infectious.

"Well, I know a great place. Called the Jungle Bed and Breakfast. Lame name, I know I keep telling the owners, Tom and Mimi, to change it but they don't listen to me." He shrugs. "I could make a call if you want."

I nod eagerly and Austin picks up the phone, dialing a number he seemed to know by heart.

I smile at Al.

"Jungle bed and breakfast, what a new experience!"

Al smiles tightly at me and I feel bad that he's in such a state. Even though he acted well, I could tell that he just wanted to see Rose and force her to come back with us. Somehow, in the back of my head I knew that this trip would never be about a fun vacation just for us. It was about Rose, first and foremost.

"IT will be." He nods affirmatively.

Austin slams down the phone, demanding our attention. "Well, you're in luck. Mimi says she has just one room left for you. Check in is at three."

"Thank you so much!" I smile, to make up for Al's grumpiness.

"No problem." Austin shrugs again. "Here's the address. By the way, just a side note: don't try the Filipino Style Restaurant one street over." He nods his head the left. "Food poisoning."

"Thanks mate," Al says gruffly.

I smile at Al, pleased that he at least made one conscious effort to be nice to Rose's friend.

We shake hands with Austin, promising to show back up tomorrow around nine to surprise Rose, and leave the shop.

I look at Al, who's looking forlornly around the town.

"Cheer up, Al! We know where she is! We've found her! Tomorrow we can talk to her and get her to come back! Now we can relax and go get something to eat…perhaps not Filipino food though!" I say, laughing.

Albus sighs. "Kenzie, what if she doesn't come back."

I falter a little bit, I can't make any promises that I can't keep.

"We'll try our damndest to make sure she does." I say firmly. "But for now, I'm going to try my damndest to make sure you have a little fun on your day off. After all, it's not every day that you take a half-planned, half-impromptu trip to Guam with your best mate! We'll stay at a Jungle Bed and Breakfast, look at the wildlife…"

Al laughs at me. "Whatever you want to do Kenzie, we'll do. And tomorrow we'll go back to Rose's shop and yell at her."

"That's the spirit!" I practically sing, beaming at him.

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Now our only problem is: what do we do first?"


End file.
